Hache
by Gellar
Summary: Ginny está concentrada en terminar su regalo de San Valentín cuando Hermione la sorprende en la Sala Común. One-shot.


Cogió con delicadeza la manga de la túnica y la subió un poco. Ahora tenía más libertad de movimiento.

Balanceó un poco la mano, jugando con la pluma, sin tocar el papel aún. Estaba sola en la sala común, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, que el trazo fuera perfecto, que ni una gota de tinta estuviera fuera de su sitio.

Inspiró y soltó el aire poco a poco. Se sentía como una geisha practicando los giros de un kanji antes de trazarlo sobre el papel.

Ojalá pudiera su brazo tener algo de temple japonés y no se pusiera a temblar incontroladamente cada vez que escribía su nombre. Siempre lo había hecho a escondidas, sobre esquinas de pergaminos con tinta invisible, en el aire con el dedo cuando se tumbaba sobre la hierba, con la escoba cuando se escapaba en mitad de la noche a sentir el viento.

Escudriñó una vez más el pergamino y cerró los ojos. Estaba tranquila, podía hacerlo. La mano se deslizó sola, sabía cómo hacer cada trazo. La práctica lleva a la perfección.

Sólo había escrito la primera letra cuando sintió una oleada de perfume. Se le dibujó una media sonrisa.

– Cotilla – dijo sin volverse.

Hermione dio un respingo y levantó una ceja.

– Egocéntrica – respondió sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

Cruzó los brazos y miró al techo con mucha dignidad.

– ¿Quién te dice a ti que estaba mirando por encima de tu hombro lo que escribías en la hoja de cortesía de ese libro del Principito y no cualquier otra cosa? – preguntó Hermione con tono ufano.

Ginny se limitó a ahogar una carcajada.

– Oh, exceso de información – dijo la castaña dándose cuenta de que se había dejado en evidencia.

Se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Ginny tosió un par de veces y se quedó mirando a Hermione muy seria. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercar su cara a la de la castaña.

– Mione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – susurró con voz seductora.

La bruja asintió con un sutil ronroneo.

– ¿Qué boggarts es una hoja de cortesía?

Las dos volvieron a desternillarse al unísono. Hermione se levantó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Ginny. Cogió el libro delicadamente y se lo enseñó a su amiga.

– Estas son las hojas de cortesía o de respeto, las páginas en blanco que se colocan al principio y al final de un libro antes de la anteportada y la portada.

Se quedó mirando lo que había puesto y Ginny intentó arrebatarle el libro, pero Hermione se levantó y lo leyó en voz alta mientras paseaba por la habitación.

– "Para H"– Levantó la mirada y le dirigió una mirada picarona a Ginny, que se hacía la indignada en el sillón. – ¿Hache? Mañana es San Valentín, veo que por fin vas a dar el paso con Harry.

– ¿Y quién te dice que sea Harry? Me has interrumpido antes de terminar. – le espetó la pelirroja.

– Bueno, por estadística pura, hay pocos nombres que empiecen por H.

– Sabionda. – replicó hecha un ovillo en el sillón.

Hermione le dirigió una exagerada sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Estás muy mona cuando te enfurruñas.

La prefecta paró al lado de la chimenea y terminó de leer la dedicatoria.

– "Porque merece la pena salvar el mundo por una rosa." – Frunció el ceño durante un segundo y se volvió a mirarla.

– "Porque merece la pena salvar el mundo por una rosa." – Repitió, despacio, saboreando cada palabra, con los ojos clavados en la pelirroja.

Ginny no había visto nunca a Hermione mirarla así. De hecho, nunca había visto a Hermione mirar así. Y no tenía muy claro cómo catalogarlo. Era intenso, y anhelante, y muy triste, pero sobre todo, profundamente desconcertante.

La castaña cerró el libro pensativa y con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigió los ojos al fuego. Extendió el brazo con el libro apuntando hacia Ginny, que se levantó a cogerlo.

– ¿No te gusta? ¿No te parece apropiado? – preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley dubitativa.

– Es precioso, Ginny – respondió Hermione, que no quitaba la vista de la chimenea. – Ojalá alguien escribiera eso pensando en mí.

Se vio sorprendida por un poderoso abrazo de la pelirroja que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. No pudo más que cogerla entre sus brazos con la misma fuerza, aspirando involuntariamente el aroma de su pelo. Notó un sonoro suspiro de la pelirroja.

– Tengo miedo de lo que os pueda pasar cuando dejéis Hogwarts y vayáis a buscarle.

– Vamos, no te preocupes, le derrotaremos y todo esto se acabará… – dijo Hermione con serenidad.

Ginny se abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza.

– Y Harry y tú podréis ser felices y comer perdices – terminó Hermione con gestos exagerados y tono cursi.

– Idiota – se quejó Ginny dándole un coscorrón en el brazo. – No te burles de mí. Y ya te he dicho que no tiene por qué ser Harry.

– Ya, claro. – dijo la castaña con sorna.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

– Lo sé y punto. – se jactó con suficiencia dejándose caer en el sillón.

– ¿Es que lo sabes todo? – inquirió Ginny con una sonrisa sentándose encima de la castaña.

– Bueno, aún me quedan muchas cosas por aprender, Gin. – dijo señalando con la mirada la pila de tomos que había dejado encima de la mesa.

– Hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, prefecta.

Hermione levantó una ceja y miró a Ginny, pero no dijo nada. Estaba preciosa a la luz del fuego, que parecía estar enfrascado en una batalla a muerte con el color rojo de su pelo.

– Es tardísimo, deberías irte a la cama o mañana no podrás levantarte obscenamente pronto para ir a la biblioteca a empaparte de conocimiento. – dijo Ginny con ternura.

Se levantó del regazo de su amiga y le tendió la mano. Hermione gruñó un par de veces hasta que los tirones de Ginny la obligaron a ponerse en pie.

– Venga, no sea remolona, Señorita Granger. – le regañó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. – Además, mañana es San Valentín.

– Yujuu – suspiró Hermione, que dejaba que Ginny la llevara de la mano hasta la salida.

– Buenas noches – le deseó con un beso en la mejilla.

– Buena noches, Ginny – respondió Hermione con un beso en la frente.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿No vienes? – Preguntó con extrañeza.

– No, tengo que terminar de poner letras.

Viendo cómo Ginny le guiñaba un ojo, Hermione sonrió con cansancio y abrió la puerta. Antes de irse, se giró una vez más y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, para cerrarla medio segundo después.

– Le encantará. A Hache... Le encantará. – logró decir al fin con un atisbo de tristeza.

– Eso espero. – suspiró la pequeña de los Weasley.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dejó a Ginny sola de nuevo. Se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que estaba y colocó el libro en su regazo. Atrapó la pluma entre sus dedos y escribió su nombre en el aire. Estaba serena, estaba segura de sí misma. Estaba preparada. Y ese nombre quería dejar de ser sombra y silencio, quería ser visible, quería gritar.

"Para H"

Inspiró y colocó la pluma al lado de la hache, y dejó que sus dedos se movieran acompasados por el crepitar del fuego y el latir del corazón.

Y detrás de la hache vino una e llena de sabiduría, y luego una erre rebosando dulzura, después una eme que sabía a frambuesas y se desató la sonrisa en los labios de Ginny Weasley mientras la pluma sabía exactamente dónde poner las cuatro letras restantes.

--

N/A:

Gracias a todas/os por haberlo leído, se agradecen reviews para quien se sienta con ánimo de escribir. Las buenas críticas y sobre todo las malas.

La referencia al Principio y a la rosa la comprenderéis si habéis leído el libro o, en su defecto, la entrada de la Wikipedia, en la que también se menciona la flor.


End file.
